1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a touch sensing device, and in particular, to light-shielding/decorative technology for a touch sensing device.
2. Description of the Related Art
A touch panel is capable of executing input functions through the use of fingers or a stylus, such that they are widely implemented in electronic products, such as laptops, tablets, and mobile phones. Typical touch panels are flat display devices having touch sensing devices, such as liquid crystal displays (LCD) or organic light-emitting displays (AMOLED).
Generally, a light-shielding/decorative layer, for example, black matrix (BM) layer, is disposed at the peripheral area (i.e. a non-image display area or a decorative area) of an image display area of a touch sensing device to provide light-shielding and decoration. The aesthetic design of electronic products usually has a direct influence on whether consumers like the electronic products or not. Therefore, in industry, light-shielding/decorative layers are now being fabricated in different colors to increase the color diversity and selectivity of electronic products and increase the purchasing intention of the consumers.
In order to increase the operational convenience of touch sensing devices for users, virtual function keys with specific patterns are usually disposed on non-image display areas having light-shielding/decorative layer. Users can identify the position and function of the virtual function keys by illuminating the described specific pattern from a backlight. However, light-shielding/decorative layers of different colors have different light penetration abilities and refractive characteristic. For example, due to light diffusion, a halo effect is induced for the virtual function keys on a white light-shielding/decorative layer and thus, the identification ability of the virtual function keys for users is reduced.
Accordingly, there exists a need in the art for development of a new light-shielding/decorative structure, capable of mitigating or eliminating the aforementioned problems.